In medieval times, the ball and chain flail was used as an effective weapon in combat, which had proven to be a superior weapon against the sword when the user is protected with light armor. A trained base ball pitcher should be able to repulse any attacker with a weapon short of a fire arm if the base ball pitcher has a score of balls. The problem is the impracticality of carrying a score of base balls as a self-defense weapon.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a self-defense device having the combined potency of a ball and chain flail and hundreds of base balls.
Another object is to provide a self-defense device that converts a physically capable person to a professional boxer with a six foot reach when that person is trained with this self-defense device.
A further object is to provide a self-defense device of the size and weight of a base ball that can be easily carried around by a person.
Yet another object is to provide a self-retrieving attack ball comprising a spherical shell member with a tether cord extending therefrom that automatically retracts into the spherical shell member when the tension on the tether cord is less than a preset magnitude.
Yet a further object is to provide a self-retrieving attack ball including a loop at the free-extremity of the tether cord.
Still another object is to provide a self-retrieving attack ball lined with an elastic material that makes the attack ball bounce back upon impact on a hard surface.
Still a further object is to provide a self-retrieving attack ball including a plurality of barbs affixed to the surface of the attack ball.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description thereof proceeds.